corpsepartyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Seiko Shinohara
Seiko Shinohara (篠原 世以子 Shinohara Seiko) to jedna z postaci występujących w serii Corpse Party. ''Jest uczennicą liceum Kisaragi z klasy 2-9. Wygląd Seiko ma brązowe włosy, w które wpina jasnoniebieską spinkę i oczy tego samego koloru. Nosi mundurek szkolny Kisaragi - jasnożółtą bluzkę zakończoną jasnoniebieskimi rękawami. Bluzka połączona jest z jasnoniebieskim kołnierzem (w marynarskim stylu) do którego przyczepiona jest do bluzki przez pętlę ciemniejsza od mundurka, żółta wstążka. Do bluzki ubiera plisowaną spódnicę w kolorze granatowym. Na nogach ma czarne skarpetki sięgające jej do łydki i niebieskie buty. Osobowość Seiko jest dość energiczną oraz wesołą osobą, która lubi bawić się z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Często pokazuje swoje niedojrzałe zachowanie. Na ogół stara się być miła, pomocna i uśmiechnięta, choć ma trudne sytuacje rodzinne. Swoje pogodne usposobienie próbuje zachować również w innym wymiarze, choć rzeczywistość, która ją tam otacza często prowadzi ją do załamania nerwowego. Seiko posiada również odpowiedzialną stronę, którą pokazuje, kiedy opiekuje się trójką młodszego rodzeństwa. Często denerwuje się, kiedy ludzie lekceważą jej uczucia dotyczące zniknięcia jej matki. Przeszłość Jej matka zostawiła ją, ojca i rodzeństwo 2 lata wcześniej. Jej ojciec pracuje do późna by utrzymać rodzinę, a Seiko, żeby mu pomóc zajmuje się pod nieobecnością rodzica rodzeństwem oraz domem. Historia |-|CP:BC= Corpse Party ''ROZDZIAŁ 1 Seiko wraz z grupką znajomych zostaje do późna w nocy, aby posprzątać po festiwalu kulturowym. Po zakończonej pracy wraz z resztą przysłuchuje się historii o duchach opowiadanej przez przewodniczącą klasy, Ayumi. Dziewczyna proponuje również przeprowadzenie rytuału na pożegnanie innej koleżanki, Mayu, która przeprowadza się do innego miasta. Krótko po rytuale uczniów zaskakuje trzęsienie ziemi, które tworzy wielką dziurę na środku klasy, do której wszyscy wpadają. Seiko budzi się wraz z Naomi w innym wymiarze, gdzie obie dowiadują się wielu rzeczy o szkole, w której się znajdują od duchów i artykułów prasowych znajdujących się w środku budynku. Dziewczyny decydują się poszukać jakiegoś wyjścia z dziwnego miejsca, kiedy Seiko odkrywa, że zgubiła fragment papierka otrzymanego w czasie rytuału. Prowadzi Naomi do gabinetu pielęgniarki, gdzie opatruje jej kostkę (którą ta wcześniej skręciła), kiedy nagle słyszy głos Yuki, młodszej siostry Satoshiego, ich innego kolegi z klasy. Opuszcza śpiącą Naomi, aby znaleźć Yukę, ale nie udaje jej się nikogo odszukać, dlatego wraca do gabinetu. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Naomi została zaatakowana przez ducha i ledwo udało jej się ujść z życiem. Seiko próbuje ją pocieszyć, ale jej najlepsza pod wpływem stresu wybucha i zaczyna krzyczeć na Shinoharę. Wytyka jej, że nie bierze na serio ich kłopotów, na co Seiko odpowiada, że martwi się o swoją rodzinę. Kłótnia kończy się rozdzieleniem dwóch dziewczyn, które wyruszają w dwie różne strony. Po kłótni Seiko zaczyna płakać, kiedy nagle słyszy głos. Podąża za nim przy okazji mrucząc pod nosem o tym, że to była jej pierwsza prawdziwa sprzeczka z Naomi. W tym samym czasie Naomi wędruje samotnie, nie pamiętając nic, co zdarzyło się po rozdzieleniu się z Seiko. Kiedy wreszcie się opamiętuje, udaje się w kierunku trzeciego piętra, gdzie słyszy dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z damskiej łazienki. Decyduje się zorientować, co się dzieje i wtedy odkrywa jeszcze żyjącą Seiko, powieszoną na sznurze. Nakashima próbuje ją uratować, jednak nie udaje jej się tego dokonać i Shinohara dusi się z powodu niedotlenienia mózgu. Jeżeli natomiast Seiko zdecyduje się nie podążyć za głosem, dziewczyna będzie wędrować po szkole. Na ścianie zauważy papier, który przypomni jej o zniknięciu matki i wróci do miejsca, gdzie pokłóciła się z Naomi. Jednak wtedy zaskoczy ją trzęsienie ziemi, które zniszczy drogę prowadzącą do Nakashimy. Shinohara będzie zmuszona poruszać się w kierunku, z którego przyszła, w drodze rozmyślając o wyznaniu swoich uczuć Naomi, z czego jednak rezygnuje, wiedząc, że nie ma szans z Satoshim. Wtedy ponownie usłyszy głos, za którym tym razem zdecyduje się pójść. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Głos Seiko ostrzega Satoshiego, aby zaopiekował się Naomi, która jest bliska załamania się. Satoshi pod wpływem ostrzeżenia Seiko ratuje Nakashimę, która próbowała popełnić samobójstwo poprzez powieszenie się, następnie pyta się jej, dlaczego to zrobiła, na co ona odpowiada, że nic nie pamięta. Żeby uspokoić koleżankę, Mochida zapewnia ją, że to samo zdarzyło się Seiko, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka zabiła się nie przez ich kłótnię, gdyż Shinohara nigdy nie była w stanie dokonać takiego czynu. Po rozmowie para przeprasza Seiko, że nie mogą zabrać jej ciała ze sobą i ruszają dalej. Seiko pojawia się także w dodatkowej scenie, którą można odblokować w rozdziale 2. Wtedy Naomi zaśnie i będzie miała sen, w którym ona i jej najlepsza przyjaciółka będą rozmawiać po raz ostatni przed śmiercią tej drugiej. Podczas rozmowy Shinohara poprosi Nakashimę, aby ta ją pocałowała. Gracz ma do wyboru dwie opcje : zgodzić się albo nie zgadzać się. Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się na pocałunek, Seiko zacznie płakać, mówiąc, że nie chce umierać, ale pozostać przy Naomi do końca. Nakashima również wybuchnie płaczem i obie dziewczyny będą lamentować, aż Naomi się obudzi. Jeżeli jednak gracz zdecyduje się nie pocałować Seiko, Naomi automatycznie wybudzi się ze snu. ROZDZIAŁ 5 Kiedy Satoshi wraz z Yuką i Naomi chowają się pod stołem przed Yoshikazu Yanagihori, ten wchodzi do pokoju ze zwłokami Seiko, które rzuca na ziemię. Następnie po zabiciu Shougo odcina jej język i zabiera obydwa ciała ze sobą. Naomi zdenerwowana widokiem wybiega i podąża za mężczyzną. Następnie, już po powrocie do prawdziwego świata, Nakashima wyjawia Mochidzie, że Shinohara tak naprawdę nie popełniła samobójstwa, ale została powieszona przez Naomi będącą po wpływem ciemnienia. Seiko przed śmiercią prosiła najlepszą przyjaciółkę, aby ta wybudziła się z transu, jednak do tego nie doszło i Seiko umarła. Naomi po zobaczeniu filmu nagranego przez Taguchiego zaczęła ulegać ciemnieniu, ponieważ odczuwała skruchę za to co się stało i była wypełniona żałością. Kiedy już została prawie pochłonięta przez złą aurę, otrzymała wiadomość od Seiko. Po otwarciu SMS-a natychmiast go usunęła. Jednak w miarę jak Naomi zaczęła krzyczeć i przepraszać za to co się stało, wiadomości pojawiały się za każdym razem, kiedy dziewczyna się odezwała. W ten sposób z pomocą martwej Seiko Nakashima przezwyciężyła ciemnienie i udało jej się wrócić do domu wraz z innymi. EXCHAP 6 Seiko i Naomi przychodzą do Ayumi, żeby zobaczyć jak idzie praca na ich klasowym stoisku. Po usłyszeniu, jak wiele osób odwiedza ich stanowisko, Seiko komentuje, że to pewnie za sprawą plakatu, który Shinozaki wykonała specjalnie na tę okazję. Ayumi dziękuje za komplement, kiedy nagle przychodzą Yoshiki i Satoshi i zapraszają dziewczyny, żeby poszły z nimi do nawiedzonego domu przygotowanego przez inną klasę. Seiko i Naomi dołączają do chłopaków, zostawiając Ayumi samotnie przy ich stoisku. |-|CP:BoS = Prolog Prolog ma miejsce po prawidłowym zakończeniu Corpse Party. Zdjęcie Seiko z zamalowaną twarzą jest pokazane na telefonie Naomi, sugerując, że Seiko została wymazana z pamięci tego świata. Rozdział #1; 『Seal』 Rozdział ma miejsce w zaburzonej czasoprzestrzeni, gdzie wydarzenia są kontynuowane po Wrong End 6 ★8 Corpse Party. Czas cofa się do dnia przed którym przyjaciele postanowili wykonać rytuał. Seiko odwiedza Naomi, żeby zostać u niej na noc. Znajduje przyjaciółkę siedzącąw swoim pokoju i zaczyna jej mówić, o tym, że jej dom pachnie jak ona. Naomi wydaje się, że ta sytuacja już się kiedyś wydarzyła, ale Shinohara mówi jej by się tym nie przejmowała. Następnie dziewczyna dzwoni do brata, aby poinformować go o tym, że dzisiaj nie wróci do domu. Przyjaciółki jedzą przekąski i piją czekoladę, po czym schodzą na dół na obiad, który przygotowała dla nich matka Naomi. Przy obiedzie Seiko ekscytuje się, kiedy słyszy o tym, że Naomi mówi o niej dużo w domu i proponuje jej matce, aby razem się gdzieś wybrały w celu wymienienia się informacjami o córce. Po obiedzie dziewczyny razem się kąpią. Naomi myje Seiko plecy, kiedy zauważa dziwne ślady na jej szyi. Seiko jednak każe jej się tym nie przejmować. Po kąpieli przyjaciółki ubierają się i idą spać. Przed snem Seiko zaczyna mówić, o tym jaka jest szczęśliwa i na żarty prosi Naomi o pocałunek, stwierdzając że po tym będzie mogła umrzeć szczęśliwa. Nakashima odmawia i mówi jej, aby nawet nie myślała o umieraniu. Shinohara każe wtedy obiecać przyjaciółce, że będą się przyjaźnić do końca, nieważne co się stanie. Naomi przysięga, po czym Seiko idzie spać. Następnego dnia po przebudzeniu przyjaciółki ruszają do szkoły. Przed wyjściem Shinohara otrzymuje od matki Naomi parasol i zaczyna nazywać Natsumi ,,matką", jednak zostaje wyzwana za to przez Naomi. W końcu dochodzą do szkoły, gdzie rozpoczynają przygotowania do festiwalu kulturowego. Dochodzi do rytuału, po którym wszyscy budzą się w innym wymiarze. Tak jak wcześniej Seiko i Naomi są razem, ale tym razem Nakashima ma déjà vu. Wszystkie wydarzenia toczą się tak jak poprzednio i dochodzi do kłótni między przyjaciółkami. Tym razem jednak Naomi chcąc zapobiec śmierci przyjaciółki chce ją przeprosić, ale zaczyna kaszleć i wypluwać włosy, które uniemożliwiają jej wypowiedzenie czegokolwiek, przez co Shinohara odchodzi. Seiko wędruje samotnie i zaczyna płakać i obwinia się o to, że pozwoliła skrzywdzić Naomi, i że to ona spowodowała, że Nakashima zaczęła się tak zachowywać. Nagle natyka się na przyjaciółkę i obie dziewczyny przytulają się i przebaczają sobie winy. Następnie ruszają, aby poszukać wyjścia. Następnie robią sobie przerwę, podczas której Seiko pyta się jak Naomi się czuje i co z jej nogą, stwierdzając, że nadal nie znalazła swojego urywka papieru. Nagle dziewczyna czuje się zmieszana i odmawia powiedzenia, co się stało. W końcu daje się namówić swojej przyjaciółce i wyznaje jej miłość. Naomi będąc w szoku, nie wie co powiedzieć i wychodzi, zostawiając Seiko samą. Nakashima znowu ulega ciemnieniu i ma sen, w którym ona i Seiko są w jej domu. Okazuje się, że Seiko ma złamany kark. ,,Seiko" spokojnie mówi Naomi, że to jej śmierć jest jej winą. Naomi budzi się i ,,Seiko" znika. Naomi wybudza się ze snu wcześniej niż w Corpse Party i udaje jej się uratować Seiko od uduszenia. Shinohara jest przerażona i ucieka przed Naomi. Zbiega ze schodów, gdzie jej głowa zostaje odcięta przez strunę fortepianu. Sachiko pije jej krew, w czasie gdy Naomi przytula jej odciętą głowę i zaczyna płakać. |-|CP:BD = RODZIAŁ 09 『 Imperator 』 Kiedy Ayumi i Aiko Niwa wkraczają do głównego budynku, słyszą głos Seiko mówiący do Naomi. Ayumi woła ją, ale nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Dziewczyny decydują się ruszyć w stronę, z której dochodzi głos. Znajdują tam planszę Ouija. Obie zasiadają do niej i Shinozaki pyta się, czy Seiko ma coś do przekazania. Plansza zaczyna się samoistnie ruszać, tworząc ,,HOW IS NAOMI" (jak ma się Naomi). Ayumi pyta się, czy ona wie co się dzieje, na co Seiko odpowiada, że nie może zobaczyć tego z miejsca, w którym się aktualnie znajduje. Ayumi pociesza ją, mówiąc, że będzie zawsze obecna w myślach Naomi. Seiko odpowiada, że się cieszy i każe przekazać Naomi, że jest szczęśliwa i będzie żyła dalej. Ayumi stwierdza, że jest to niemożliwe, na co Shinohara odpowiada, że to wszystko jest kłamstwem, ale każe przekazać to Naomi mimo wszystko i dodaje, że żyjący muszą iść dalej. ROZDZIAŁ 10 『 Reparations 』 Seiko, Sakutaro Morishige, Mayu Suzumoto i Yui Shishido chronią Ayumi, kiedy ta walczy z Królową. Na końcu gry Seiko zostaje przywrócona do życia tak jak inni, którzy zginęli w innym wymiarze. Relacje 'Naomi Nakashima' Seiko i Naomi są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie się rozumieją gdyż mają podobne sytuacje rodzinne - straciły jednego z rodziców w pewnym momencie życia. Mieszkają obok siebie i chodzą do szkoły razem rozmawiając o swojej przyszłości. Dziewczyna jest zakochana w Naomi, ale trzyma swoje uczucia w tajemnicy przed Nakashimą, gdyż wie, jakie uczucia Naomi żywi do Satoshiego. Mimo tego pomaga Naomi zdobyć miłość Satoshiego by była szczęśliwa i zawsze ją wspiera. 'Satoshi Mochida' Seiko i Satoshi pozostają w raczej przyjaznych stosunkach. Shinohara zawsze stara się uświadomić chłopakowi co czuje do niego Naomi i ułatwić przyjaciółce wyznanie swoich uczuć. Również to Satoshi jako jedyny podejrzewa, że Seiko nie popełniłaby samobójstwa. Jednocześnie Seiko ufa mu i później powierza mu opiekę nad Naomi. Ciekawostki *W konkursie na najlepszą postać serii Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Seiko uzyskała 2. miejsce. *Seiko jest jedyną osobą z klasy, która mówi Ayumi po imieniu. *Seiko jest drugą osobą, która zginęła w grze Corpse Party. Pierwszą była Mayu, natomiast po Seiko zginęli kolejno Yui i Morishige. *Seiko jest jedyną postacią w serii, która ma odpowiednika(Miyu), który ma takie same nazwisko jak Seiko, ale różni się od niej osobowością. Natomiast obie postacie zakochane są w innych osobach z grupy i obie umierają w czasie trwania akcji. *Kazunori Tomita powiedział w wywiadzie, że Seiko miała pojawić się fizycznie w Rozdziale 09 Blood Drive. Zostało to jednak zmienione w związku z tym, że twórcy postanowili pójść inną drogą, zachowując jednak scenę z Seiko. Wystąpienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Protagoniści